


Taking

by spikewil



Series: Challenge Readers [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Cassandra:<br/>Pairing: Harry/Ron<br/>Plotlines: 9) The girls play a truth or dare with Harry and Ron and 13) Harry loses his virginity</p>
    </blockquote>





	Taking

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Cassandra:  
> Pairing: Harry/Ron  
> Plotlines: 9) The girls play a truth or dare with Harry and Ron and 13) Harry loses his virginity

“Okay, a question for everyone,” Hermione said, not caring about the rules of the game. “Who took your virginity? And I mean with a boy and a girl or just one?”

All three friends blushed, but nevertheless answered the question.

“Neville,” Ginny answered calmly. “And Parvati.”

Ron blushed before answering. “Blaise and Malfoy.”

“You slept with Malfoy?” Hermione asked angrily.

“I was drunk, all right? When we woke up and we just wanted to forget the whole thing,” Ron defended himself. “What about you?”

“Goyle and Lavender,” Hermione answered calmly, ignoring her blush.

“What about you, Harry?” Ginny asked curiously.

“Uhm…I…hvntslptwthnynyt,” Harry mumbled quickly.

“I didn’t hear that part. Run it by me again, please,” Ron answered as he tried to figure out what Harry just had said.

“I haven’t slept with anyone yet,” Harry whispered while staring at the floor.

Silence.

“You’re a virgin?” Hermione asked shocked. She really thought that Harry had at least done it once.

Harry nodded with embarrassment as he continued examining the fascinating floor.

“Harry, who would you want to lose your virginity with?” Hermione asked tenderly.

“Ron,” Harry answered truthfully, taking the risk of getting his heart broken.

The girls watched Ron stare at Harry and realised that their feelings for each other were the same, only they had been afraid to admit it.

Ron leaned forward, lifted Harry’s chin before gently kissing the soft lips. “Girls? Leave this room…NOW!” he instructed sharply.

When the girls were gone, Ron walked towards the Muggle stereo Harry had brought this year and picked a CD. He pressed start and soft music flowed through the room. The redhead walked towards Harry and took the boy in his arms. “I want to be your first…and last. I love you, Harry. I was afraid you wouldn’t feel the same, but you’re mine now.”

Harry smiled shyly as he listened to the words. He rested his head against Ron’s chest as they danced to the music. 

Ron trailed his hands from Harry’s shoulders to the small of his back and then rested them just above the young man’s ass. He felt Harry press himself closer against him and moved his hands down until he cupped the tight, and firm ass. He squeezed and smiled when it earned him a moan.

Harry panted softly as he was being touched on places Ron had never touched before. His cock hardened as his body reacted to the vision of Ron making love to him. He pulled back and kissed Ron, only to moan loudly when the redhead deepened the kiss.

Ron walked Harry towards his bed, slowly undressing him until Harry stood in front of him in only his boxers. He looked at Harry’s crotch and noticed a damp spot and the outline of the hard cock. He quickly divested himself of his clothes and pushed Harry on his bed, closing the curtains and putting up a locking and silencing spells. He didn’t want Harry’s first time with him to be disturbed.

Harry lay on the bed, panting heavily as he gazed openly at Ron’s body. Because of Quidditch, the redhead had filled out nicely and was lean with a six-pack. He reached out and touched the chest, flicking the reddish nipples and then trailing downwards towards the navel. He pushed his pinky inside and giggled softly when Ron pushed his hips towards his hand. Harry found a sensitive spot and remembered it for the future.

Ron kneeled between Harry’s legs and kissed the boy’s nipples. He went further down and softly licked Harry’s cockhead. He grinned when he heard his lover babbling nonsense. He put the hard shaft further into his mouth and sucked.

Harry gasped, moaned and hissed as pleasure shot through his body. He spread his legs wider when Ron teased his hole. A wet finger trailed alongside his cock before it slowly entered him from behind. Harry felt Ron stop to let him get accustomed to the feeling of being filled.

Ron gently began to push his finger deeper inside before adding another a. He smiled and hummed when Harry pushed back. He hooked his finger and found Harry’s prostate easily.

Harry screamed and arched his back off the bed when lightening-like sensation whirled through his entire body. 

Ron chuckled before stretching Harry thoroughly. When he was satisfied with the stretching, he pulled his mouth away and positioned his cock at Harry’s wet and glistening hole. Ron looked into the green eyes and pushed in slowly, watching for any wince or flinch that indicated he might be hurting Harry.

Harry looked at Ron and smiled as he let himself be filled. He squeaked when the cock inside him bumped his prostate. “Ron, move,” he begged.

Ron nodded and moved, but still slowly. He didn’t want to hurt the handsome boy beneath him.

“Faster!” Harry demanded as he pushed back.

“As you wish,” Ron said, obeying the order he had just received.

Harry arched his back as the pushing got rougher, harder and faster, just as he had instructed. He hissed as sparks rushed through his body as he orgasmed hard without even touching his cock.

Ron moaned out his lover’s name when he felt the tight hold on his cock as he coated his lover’s inner walls. He collapsed on top of Harry before gently slipping his cock out. 

Harry panted heavily as he tried to come to himself. The bed dipped as Ron lay next to him, gathering him in his arms and kissing his lips.

“I love you,” Ron whispered before closing his eyes.

“I love you too,” Harry replied as he snuggled closer to his lover and letting sleep wash over him.


End file.
